


i light another cigarette (learn to forget)

by pinkgrapefruit



Series: e l e v e n [13]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrapefruit/pseuds/pinkgrapefruit
Summary: "Ready to release the kraken?"(or, the reunion happened)





	i light another cigarette (learn to forget)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't leave this series without a fitting conclusion. thank you for joining me on this wild ride and we'll be back to our regularly scheduled branjie soon. All your comments have meant so much to me x

They make eye contact across the crowded dressing room, cerulean summers day meeting warm chocolate. Vanessa could have sworn that the whirlpools in is eyes get deeper, pulling him in - but that would imply that he stared. He did not.

 

When they meet in the middle, Brooke gives the shorter man a once over, makes a grunt in approval as he rakes his eyes up and down. Vanessa raises an eyebrow but he gets no response.

 

“Ready to release the Kraken?” the Canadian asks - hesitant, almost uncomfortable.

 

“No.”

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

They leave to the mainstage, words left hanging, caught in the tension. They’re okay, they say. They believe it.

 

_ [fin] _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys! <3
> 
> @pink-grapefruit-cafe on tumblr 
> 
> xx


End file.
